A urinary prosthetic valve for intraurethral installation in the neck of the bladder via the urethra was constructed of silicon elastomers by simple "hand lay up" procedures. The valve action is provided by a double wall that is forced to shut off the channel by pressure transmitted from the distended cuff that provides a retention enlargement in the neck of the bladder. Pressure applied to the closed valve displaces the fluid from the valve into the higher pressure retention reservoir thru a check valve in a communciating channel. When finger pressure is removed from the "sphincter" urine flows unimpeded. Flow from the high pressure cuff back into the sphincter slowly refills the sphincter thru a restriction to provide action to empty the bladder. The action can be repeated if necessary immediately.